


Test of the Demon

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: 47 Ronin (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boats and Ships, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Demons, Eventual Romance, Forests, Friendship, Gen, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Kitsune, M/M, Magic, Mountains, Slash, Spirits, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kai never ran away from the Tengu ? When the Kirin Makoto is murdered with the Shogun coming to the Tengu Forest and Ako region...Kai is sent to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto means 'Sincerity' 
> 
> Yasu means 'Peace'

The Tengu Lord, Sojobo, looked down at the baby with bird-like, golden-eyes. It was yet another that had been abandoned to them, this one not by choice. It was a blank scroll, perhaps they could raise this one to appreciate them. To appreciate their views and see the humans for what they really were. The humans were more destructive and greedy than all of his Tengu in the years since they had quit their destructive ways. Now the only way they came to violence was if the humans came for their swords and were unworthy. He bent down to pick up the little human. Time would tell if the boy would pass the test and take to them or flee and claim them as the true monsters. Until that time if ever, he would raise and train the child like it was his.

Years later....

Kai walked up to his father, listening to the rushing waters falling into the endless chasm, and pushed the long hair out of his face. Then he asked as he bowed, "Father, what do you need of me ?"

Shafts of sunlight lit his father's bald head and cast shadows under the hawk-like beaked nose, "I have heard that the Shogun is coming to the Ako region. What I need is for you to infiltrate their ranks and find out why he is here."

"It will be done swiftly. Father, what should I do about Makoto's murder ? I still do not want to believe that the Lord Asano of Ako had his samurai kill her."

Father smiled at him then replied, "Good, I know that you will not fail me, Kai. I also want you to find the samurai that killed our friend and avenge Makoto in any way you see fitting."

He smiled in response as the birds flew down from the open ceiling and swarmed around them. Makoto had helped to raise him when Father had no knowledge of what to do. Father waved a hand and the sword that he had never been allowed to touch appeared. "Take my old sword with you, it will serve you well. Before you leave we will need to make you look the part of a samurai."

Reached out hesitantly and touched the hilt, he found himself waiting for a test that never came. All the other humans who came here had to pass such a test, but he who had been raised here did not. At least, not in the same way, years ago he'd had to prove to himself that he was worthy. He pulled it out as Father handed him the sheath for it, his father's own blade, what an honour.

As they walked out together, the birds followed. One landed on his shoulder and he reached up to pet the little, blue-bird Yasu. Yasu would accompany him on this journey like she had for many others. The Sea of Trees was familiar to him, he had been named for it after all. It was the human world he truly had only the vaguest idea of, it would be his true test. If he passed the test of the demon monk, Makoto would be avenged and he would be allowed to come home again.


	2. Bandit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai'd barely left the Sea of Trees when he heard the bandits.

Kai watched his father leave the misty forest edge, along with the ghosts who had come to 'say' good-bye. Some of them still spoke, but quite a few of them could not. Most of the old ghosts taught him to talk years ago. One more ghost formed in front of him in the mist and smiled to see him dressed as a samurai. He walked closer then the misty hands hovered around his shoulders.  
  
It was Noborou who had been his mother's friend and claimed him as a son. Noborou had helped his mother bring him to the forest when the villagers proved suspicious of his claim. After his Mother had left and before Father found him, some bandits had come across him. When Noborou saved him at the cost of his own life he had become one of the good humans. Except his friend, "Does not count because he is dead. He is a ghost, Kai." - that was what Father said when he'd asked.

He pulled away from his dead friend who motioned him away. "I'll come back to see you sometime, Noborou." Turned and walked away, it was odd for to see his father's sword and a wakizashi on the hakama's belt. He was used to the weight of a single katana when he patrolled the forest for lost strangers to guide them out. Those who saw him thought he was one of the tengu. Slowly, he shook his head as he walked down the path, he had no idea which way Ako was as Father said he had to find it himself. The first part of the test was to find the village. Perhaps when he finished the whole test he would not return right away and try to find his Mother. If she were still alive, if she were not it would be useless.

Heard the people and horses ahead long before someone else would have. What would people be doing here ? They were a smaller band of warriors than normally came. It was only five strong with six horses, when he came into sight for them. None of them dressed like a higher or lower-class samurai, but were far worse dressed than a peasant would be. They could only be a group of bandits, one of the bandits on a brown-horse rode to a stop in front of him.

"What is the samurai too good to ride a lowly horse ?"

He answered "I never had one to begin with." After this he would have to start telling lies about his past, not that he wanted to. It was likely the only way he would get close to Lord Asano's Samurai.

The gray-eyed bandit snorted "You all have horses, too many to use. You lie."

In response he shook his head "No, I have never owned a horse in my life. Trained and rode one yes, but before that he was wild. Until he was killed."

The one of the Yamatengu who visited on Father's whim several years ago had killed Shun. A gray-eyed bandit jumped off his horse and unsheathed his sword, "That's a really expensive katana. Would you care if I...borrowed it ?"

Reached for the katana as he replied, "Yes, I care. Are you going to try to take it from me anyway ? It's not a good idea since that sword is of horrible quality. In the forest there are better ones. Come back when you have one of those."

Not that they would come back when they got lost. He would rather not kill someone on the first day, but he would not let a bandit take his sword. Even though for someone unworthy it would not cut. No matter what happened next, later he would have to magically suppress it's power around the humans. To only use the sword's full strength against an evil demon.

All of the bandits, but the one in front of him, turned and urged their reluctant horses into the Sea of Trees. Gray-eyes unsheathed the poorly made katana, "Why should I go run around a forest ? There's a perfectly fine blade in front of me."

The man slashed the sword but he was faster and the tengu blade impossibly stronger. It passed through the sword and man without any resistance. When the former bandit landed on the ground, he wiped the blade clean, then prayed for forgiveness. After he sheathed the katana, he walked over to the spare horse then got on. Yasu chirruped in the sky above and he looked to see where the bird faced. Kai followed her flight as the bandits screamed in the distance, Yasu had been to Ako many times. Early in the morning she flew away and he stopped to hunt.


	3. Ako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai had finally reached Ako village and his first meeting with Oishi.

Kai had rolled in some leaves, for later, before he had walked into the Ako village. It was late afternoon now, Yasu had been missing for hours. The people did not look at him even once as he passed. Not because they thought he was samurai, but because he used magic to avoid being seen. He looked around at the true samurai who passed him, if only he could identify the one who had dared to kill Makoto.  
  
As he moved silently through the crowds he noticed a few samurai in red and gold walking along. They would be the Lord Asano's men, he followed them up to the Ako castle gates. Seconds later he released the magic and became visible. After he wandered in, he then did his best to look as confused and harmless as possible.

Father had said he could use whatever magic or tricks he needed. Yet, he wanted to keep below suspicion as much as possible, unless an emergency would arise. Until he found that thing, that murderer, then it would be at his discretion. A black-haired, handsome samurai in an incredibly expensive kimono walked up to him and asked, "Are you all right ?" Another arrogant human, just like the bandit, but this one showed some concern.

He bowed before he replied, "I am not injured, but apart from that I can not remember anything before I woke."

The other nodded, then concernedly said, "My name is Oishi, I am karou of Lord Asano. Do you remember something that could be your name ?"

"It's good to know someone's name, even if it is not my own. I am afraid, Oishi, that the only word I know is Kai. I suppose it could be my name."

Oishi stated, "Then Kai it will be, unless you remember it differently. Where did you wake up ? It could be important for your memory."

As he said, "On the edge of a forest that is filled with mists and strange noises.", he looked down. Not sure that he could convey terror for the place that he grew up in believably.

Kai sighed in relief as he felt the slight weight of Yasu flutter down onto his shoulder again. When he raised his head, he saw Oishi's face falter for a second. People flowed around them like water around stones.

While he picked the leaves out of his hair, Oishi said, "Perhaps you were bewitched. There was a kirin here just a few days ago, it is possible that some of it's magic still remains."

Now he did not have to feign an emotion as he questioned, "A kirin ? Why would it come here ?"

"The Shogun is coming to Ako in a few days. What concerned me of the kirin is how oddly it was acting."

Yasu uttered a sharp tweet of alarm in his ear and he flinched, " How was it acting ? Is it not supposed to be a benign creature ?"

Oishi looked around them with dark-brown eyes, "Yes, it is supposed to be. Yet, this kirin it attacked and killed some villagers. When we pursued it it nearly killed my Lord and many of my men."

He shook his head, he knew Makoto. The kirin would never think of attacking people, much less to kill some of them. Something must have caused her to become violent, but what ?

"That's unfortunate. Oishi, do you know of a place I could stay ? My Yen when I woke was also gone I'm afraid."

While he waited for an answer a cloud passed slowly over the sun. Oishi replied, "I know the inns will be full already. My Lady Mika made sure there would be spare rooms available for extra samurai. I'm sure you will be able to use one, follow me."

So, he followed the chief retainer of Ako away from the gates.


	4. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai is introduced to Mika, Riku and Chikara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karou means chief retainer

Kai slid open the fusuma and walked into the room. With the shoji filtering in sun-light, it was so much brighter than the warm darkness of the 'monastery'. Oishi asked "Did you eat before we met ?" from the engawa. He made his way past the futon, then untied his sword to rest it against the wall.

Yasu landed on the futon as he turned and answered "No, I did not. Yet, this morning I found that I am quite good at tracking animals."

"Would you want to eat with my family ? When Lord Asano, the others and I were hunting the kirin we could have used a tracker."

Used a tracker ? This could be his way to get close to the Samurai, even Lord Asano himself. If he and Oishi became friends it would not be just because of Makoto. For the second time he bowed "I would be honored to, Oishi. Perhaps, if Lord Asano is willing I could help with the hunting."

It took him a second to realize that Oishi looked excited, neither his Father or any of the Tengu ever looked visibly excited. The only time he saw that much excitement was when he led a group of people out of the forest. He walked back to Oishi on the veranda and slid the door of his new room shut.  
  
They had barely taken a few steps away from the room when a woman in a light-blue kimono came up to them. He stared as Oishi bowed to her, then Oishi said "My Lady Asano, this is Kai. He can't remember who he is, but he is a good tracker. Kai, this is my Lady Mika Asano. She is Lord Asano's daughter."

Having realized his mistake he bowed as he apologized "Please forgive me, my Lady." while Lady Asano smiled.

She replied "It is nice to meet you, Kai. Call me Mika and do not worry, you couldn't have known. Oishi, after you are done showing Kai around my Father wants to see you."

Yasu tweeted from in his room and Mika asked "What is a bird doing in there, Oishi ?"

He answered "I can explain, Mika. Yasu, the bird was with me when I woke up. In fact she helped me to find the village."

"Oh, how sweet. I will see you around." with that said Mika walked past him and Oishi.

Again he found himself following Oishi, this time around the castle's paths to the chief retainer's house. When he followed the man inside two people already waited. It disappointed him when Oishi introduced them "Kai, this is my wife Riku and my son, Oishi Chikara. He is not only Mika's aid, but is also one of Ako's samurai."

His hope that the man would be more than a friend disappeared. Riku wore a red kimono and so did Chikara. As Riku smiled at him "Hello, Kai, how are you ?" he could not help but smile back.

"Hello, Riku. I have gotten better since Oishi helped me earlier."

Chikara broke in to ask him "Are you like Father ?.... That is are you a Karou too ? "

Kai looked over at Oishi, Oishi had started to glare at his son. Why ? It was not as if Chikara knew he 'could not' remember himself. "No, I am just a samurai. Do you ask that to everyone, Chikara ?"

When it looked as if Chikara could ask something else, Oishi interrupted "I am sure everyone is hungry. If Kai wants to perhaps he will answer your questions later. Otherwise enough for now, son."

While he sat down beside Chikara the younger man looked excited. It was no wonder to him why the boy was Mika's aid if he had this much energy all the time. Finally, they started to eat and it was nice to have other people with him. People who actually were human, who would understand him without trying as much as Father did. As if he had a real family besides just ghosts and formerly Makoto.

When they had finished Oishi smiled at him, Riku and Chikara before leaving. Chikara asked "Do you need help with anything, Kai ?"

Kai who had been looking after Oishi shook his head slightly, then replied "Yes, Chikara. I heard something from Oishi about a kirin do you know where it was ?"

"Yes, I do."

"Could you show me ?"

Chikara nodded to him as Riku said "You should be careful, if the kirin acted odd who knows what else could."

Before he could respond Chikara had walked out the door. He thanked Riku then followed Oishi's son, he would have to learn the area. Being escorted everywhere was embarrassing for him.


	5. Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai looked around the forest, it was beautiful and truly alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsu means 'Kind' 
> 
> Ryou means 'Distant'
> 
> Chan means an endearing form of 'little', Kai-chan 'Little Sea'

Kai smiled as he caught Atsu's reins and swung himself into the saddle. Chikara stared from his dark-brown horse Ryou "That is quite the nice horse, Kai. Where did you get her ?"

He stroked the cream-colored horse's mane and replied "I took Atsu from a bandit." as he and Chikara started off across the grass. The old farmer who had watched Atsu for him bowed as they passed. Dappled sun-light flowed over the grass as a hawk flew-by over head. Father had a hawk but he had never learned it's name, did it even have one ?

Chikara asked "Was there only one ? We have had a problem with a group of bandits lately."

"There were five. I doubt that they will be a problem if they were Ako's bandits."

"Really, Kai why not ? "

His gaze was on the hawk as he stated "I killed one and the others went into the forest, Chikara."

"Why would that matter ? They will only come back in a day or two."

"It was filled with mist and odd noises. I may not remember who I am, but I know you do not normally come back from there."

As he looked over at Oishi's son, the younger man looked disturbed at the news. They made their way into a field and Chikara stated "This is where Lord Asano, Father and the others pursued it into the woods."

He nodded "Thank you, Chikara." then patted Atsu, as Chikara turned to ride back to the village. While he urged Atsu into the forest it became obvious to him why Makoto had come here. The forest was beautiful with it's green, brown, golden and red leaves on the ground. These trees truly looked alive, they felt peaceful. Different from his home with it's dark atmosphere, mist and rather ill-looking trees. Even with all the ghosts, oni and goblins that roamed in the Sea of Trees it had it's own strange beauty.

Atsu shook violently and reared, taken by surprise he fell. Kai rolled out of the way as the horse bolted, something was moving in the trees. A blue-skinned oni with a club emerged. Part of himself was annoyed that Atsu had bolted, but the cream-colored mare was not used to demons. While he got up the oni approached with a fanged smile, when he smiled back it faltered. In that short time he had unsheathed his wakazashi, lunged and with two deep cuts to the neck decapitated it. Like in the morning he kneeled, cleaned and sheathed the blade.

Some leaves had been blown away, his breath caught when he saw the giant hoof-prints of a kirin in the ground. Makoto's hoof-prints as he cleared more leaves away were far apart. She had been chased like Chikara had implied. Even violent as Oishi said she would have been terrified of them, it was no wonder she had nearly killed them. As he followed the tracks he was in denial. When he finally saw her laid out, her blood spilled on the leaves, he staggered then dropped to the ground.  
  
The eight warm, orange-eyes were closed and half of her right tusk had been cut off. He stared at Makoto's body and remembered the first time he saw her. At six years old she had looked like a red, brown, gray and blue-furred mountain come to life. She had been even scarier than his Father as the whip-like tail ran over his head. Over the marks that Father had cut into his head, then Makoto's gentle voice said "Hello, Kai-chan. I am Makoto."

Never again would there be a soft voice in his mind to tell him it was all right. When at age eight he was forced to kill a human in the forest, that it was good to feel terrible about it. She had stayed with him while he cried for hours. When Father strode up to them and saw what his reaction had been, he utterly failed the test. It was the only time he felt happy about failing one.

She had always called him, "Kai-chan", every time until she had left because she would always be impossibly older than him. A sound startled him and he looked up to see a white-fox a few feet away. In it's mouth it held a small chip of Makoto's tusk. He walked over to the kitsune, it had one brown and one blue-eye, he crouched then held his hand out. The kitsune dropped the piece into it before he could ask her/ him anything it had vanished.

Kai turned to examining the chip a small hole had been cut into it. It took him a minute to pull out a thin, black silk ribbon and go back over to Makoto. He touched the chip to her fore-head. In his mind a golden glow surrounded it caused him to smile as he turned it into a pendant.  
  
Then he became serious and vowed "Makoto, you were my greatest friend and the only Mother I ever knew. I will not let your murderer go, the coward will not escape from me. I will have the vengeance that you would desire." After he slipped the pendant on he turned from her body and strode away.


	6. Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ken means 'Strong' 
> 
> Ichirou means 'First son'

Kai hummed as Atsu walked up to him. Her head was bowed before she nuzzled his shoulder in apology. Stroked her mane as he said "I know you are not used to them as I am. Yet, you still came back thank-you, Atsu."

Walked around and pulled himself up, then Atsu started back toward the village. She stopped as Ken, the old tan-skinned and gray-eyed farmer, made his way up the path. The old man looked relieved to see him. Ken shook his head "You had me worried, young Kai. I thought you were injured when she came into the village by herself. My Ken Ichirou he was killed by bandits months ago. His horse came back alone too. If Ichirou had the dogs with that day he would have had a chance, he worked with Lord Asano's hunting dogs."

Not even a day since they had been introduced and Ken worried for him ? As he dismounted he said "You do not have to worry, Ken. I can protect and heal myself if I am injured. You should not have to walk all the way back. If the bandits I saw go into the misty forest this morning were the ones who killed Ichirou, he has been given peace."

Helped his new friend onto Atsu, then led the horse down the shortest and safest part. "Only if the Amakage does not lead them out."

They already had a name for him here in Ako. Well, he had been helping the travellers for quite a few years. Ako was one of the closest villages to his home, it made sense they would name him first.

"I doubt that it will lead them out. Ken, what is the Amakage ?"

"The Amakage, the heaven-shadow, is a shape-shifter spirit. First it appeared twenty years ago as a boy-spirit and now it appears as a grown man. Sometimes it leads people out of the cursed forest. I pray that for the bandits it is not there."

Above them a hawk cried as evening descended and he led Atsu through the fields toward Ken's house. Ken made him stay in the small, comfortable house until he had eaten. Then he walked back into Ako village and up to Ako castle's wooden gates. Oishi and an old, white-haired man waited in a pool of light by a dark-gray, stone wall. From Father's description this was Lord Asano of Ako and he bowed.

"You are the tracker, Kai ?"

"Yes, Lord Asano I am. Oishi said my skills would have helped with the kirin and so I offer them now."

"Despite your lack of memory, can you track with the help of my dogs ?"

He had never worked with dogs before but it could not be that hard to do. "I should be able to, my Lord."

The Lord of Ako nodded "Good, since you will be in my service you will need some armour." and then left as he and Oishi bowed. That left himself alone with the true Samurai. From the Samurai's body language he knew Oishi was happy as he asked "Shall I show you to the kennels tomorrow morning, Kai ?"

"I will appreciate it greatly, Oishi."

Kai looked back as he walked and saw that Oishi watched him. Smiled as he went back to his room, Yasu had snuck out from some small hole and hovered over him. After he had untied the Wakazashi and put it beside his katana then laid down on the futon. It took him a long time to fall asleep, even then he had nightmares.


	7. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly was Kai's nightmare about ?

A black-haired woman, his Mother from Noborou's description, in a white kimono stood in the mist. The dark forest felt calmer as it did when Makoto was inside it. He wondered how Mother had found her way to him without getting lost.

Mist swirled as his mother called and beckoned "Kai. Come here, Kai. Do you not know it is dangerous here ?"

When he tried to respond nothing came out of his mouth. When he tried to walk and could not, it was then he realized everything was much bigger than he was used to. He had to crawl over the dark roots. The ghosts appeared around him, this time they glared down at him. As they swarmed over him he cried out it felt as if he were being frozen.

All the while Mother had been getting farther and farther away. The forest changed as a large Oni made of dark-fog loomed over his Mother. "No, get away from her."

Warmth on his eyes made him wake up. Instinctively, he reached for Makoto's tusk for comfort. After which he noticed that not only Yasu, but Oishi hovered over him. The Samurai asked as the tanned-face was slightly worried "Are you all right, Kai ?"

He nodded "It was nothing." and got up off of the futon. It was the first time he'd had that nightmare. Still his whole childhood had seemed to be made of such terrible dreams. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Oishi did not believe him. That was almost a comfort compared to the way Father had handled his nightmares. Or rather not handled them.

Years ago Father had made him stay in the forest without Makoto so "That you can have true nightmares. If you can not handle them then you are weak, like all the Samurai who have failed to take the swords."

Of course he had not wanted Father to say he was weak. Over the years unless he was with Makoto he had never mentioned them. They had almost ceased to have meaning to him. Yet, something was different from Makoto to Oishi. He wanted to tell Oishi as though he could trust the man already.

After Oishi had gone to wait outside he changed into a clean kimono and tied on his swords. Minutes later they had walked to Lord Asano's kennels and he remembered Ken's son Ichirou. The giant dogs barked when Oishi approached, but quieted after they saw him. Perhaps it was only because of Ken's scent. All the other dogs he had approached on other journeys had barked because of the Tengu scent on him.

As he looked over at Oishi the brown-eyes were on him. Oishi stated "They like you. Only three people could approach them. One is Lord Asano, the second is Lady Mika, the last was...."

He finished the other man's sentence "Ichirou and now there is myself. Oishi, why did Lord Asano ask if I could track with the dogs ?"

Oishi nodded and said "When the other Lords arrive, Lord Asano likes to arrange for hunts. It is supposed to bring the provinces, clans and their Lord's together. What I wonder is will Lord Kira again be sick before the hunt ?"

It was obvious that whoever Lord Kira was Oishi was not fond of him. That made him glad. However that name made him wary, Kira did mean 'Killer' did it not ?

"Lord Kira ? Who is that ?"

"The first Lord's will be arriving later this morning. You will find out tomorrow, for that it is when Lord Kira said he would be arriving."

He entered the dogs cage and they approached him. It surprised him when a great red one reared up onto it's feet. "Who would you be to Ichirou ?"

Oishi answered "I heard from Lord Asano that her name is Shiawasena."

Kai smiled at the name "Well, she does seem to be very 'happy' indeed."

After Shiawasena and the others had been fed, Oishi again invited him to eat with Riku and Chikara. Perhaps he could become accustomed to eating with Oishi's family. Even if he had to envy Riku all the while.


	8. Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shuuketsu means 'Close'.

Kai subtly shifted his weight in the armour that he had been given. The armour had been made only slightly smaller for him; according to Oishi, it had belonged to a samurai called Yasuno. It was odd to have so much weight on his body, in comparison to his usual clothing. The sun was starting to sink in the sky as he saw Oishi’s face darken and the tanned fist clench before reaching for the katana. Through the gates, he saw the approaching party; it was Lord Kira’s he assumed.

At the lead was a man whose long black-hair was loose and whose dark-eyes seemed veiled with magic. The man wore a purple kimono with a Mon that was even stranger than most he had seen in the last days. It was some sort of beast with eight-arms; Father had mentioned them a few times he was sure.

When the formal greetings started, his gaze slid past the Lord Kira, drawn by a strong impulse past the Samurai into the crowd. An unusual restlessness settled over him as he spotted a woman in the party. She had long black-hair, pale-skin and would be very pretty, he supposed were he interested in women. What truly drew his gaze were her eyes as she smiled faintly, one was dark-brown and the other a bright blue. Just like the white fox, the Kitsune who had given him Makoto’s tusk.

He pulled his gaze away as Lord Kira addressed them, “There have been many great changes since I was here last. Including that of the vast beauty of the Lady Asano. Yet, I have not seen you here before.”

With those words Lord Kira’s gaze, which had landed tauntingly on Oishi, turned to himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Oishi’s knuckles whiten in a fierce grip. Oishi seemed about to say something on his behalf, yet, before either himself or Oishi could answer Lord Asano did.

“He is my best tracker Lord Kira; as such the other times we met he was training his apprentice. Kai will lead us in the hunt tomorrow. Will you be able to attend ? You have missed many great victories while sick.”

Why would Lord Asano say such a thing ? It would be disgraceful to the man’s whole family to be caught in the lie. It did not make much sense to him, so he looked to Oishi for help. The man’s grip had loosened and he almost thought he heard a soft sigh of relief from Oishi.

Lord Kira bowed, “Rest assured, Lord Asano, I will attend tomorrows hunt.”

Lord Asano nodded before Lord Kira’s party moved away into the keep. Could not help but look after the Kitsune and wonder if she would help him. Lord Asano said, “The Shogun will be arriving in a few hours, eat and prepare yourselves for his arrival.”

They got up, turned and bowed to Lord Asano and Lady Mika. Lady Mika he noticed stared after Lord Kira’s party as he had. Slowly, he followed Oishi away from the crowd. When they stood on the doorstep of Oishi’s house, he turned to the man and then asked, “Oishi ?”

“Yes.”

“Who was that woman with Lord Kira ?”

Whatever it was that Oishi had expected him to ask, it had not been that. Oishi’s face took on a trace of disappointment before it vanished. “I do not know except that she is his concubine. Indeed, she is very beautiful but I have not talked to her. Lord Kira does not introduce her and I loath how he stared at Lady Mika; he has that woman he does not need our - my Lady as well.”

It made him smile that the chief retainer had included him. He nodded, “Will Lady Mika be watching from the bridge ?”

Oishi stared at him and then shook his head, “You are lucky that you do not remember anything. Lord Asano has now put all of his clan’s reputation on the line for you.”

Nodded, “I am grateful to him, though I do not know why he did it. Tonight will be simple and tomorrow will be a test for my skills.”

“Sometime I think you will remember why Lord Asano did that. Tomorrow, it is only the Shogun, the Lords’ and their chief retainers. I know that you will do fine, especially with Lord Asano and my own help.”

“Thank you. May I ask as I forgot to a few days ago, but, who was it that cut off the kirin’s tusk.” Resisted the urge to reach for his shard of Makoto’s tusk as he said it.

Oishi replied, the dark-brown eyes bright with repressed excitement, “I was the one to do it.”

Worry replaced the restlessness in his stomach, “Was s-it still alive when you cut it ?”

“I do not think so. It certainly seemed to be dead.”

“Ah, do you know who killed it ?” Despite being in Ako for the past few days, he had yet to find out.

Oishi shook his head, but otherwise did not answer and walked inside his house.

The next day…

He stooped to examine the leaves, they were lightly pressed into the ground and the nearly exhausted doe had started to run here, again, and turned west. As he announced where it had gone, empathy made him imagine what Makoto must have felt running from Oishi and Lord Asano, how horrible it likely was for her. Again, he pushed the thoughts away as Shiawasena ran past him.

The red dog very much had an easier life than he did. For seconds, as the other dogs followed Shiawasena’s lead, and seeing how free they looked it made him wish to be a dog himself. Everyone rode past him on their horses, Oishi gave a faint nod of thanks while Kira glared at him.

For reasons unknown to him, since he had not seen the Lord since they had been introduced yesterday, Kira had taken a strong disliking to him. It surprised him when the doe managed to outrun them for hours still. One time, its tracks had disappeared like mist and then it was darting through the horses behind him. There had been a surprised neighing that itself had been followed by a thud.

That sound made him turn, worried that it might have been Oishi. It had not, instead it was Kira whose horse had reared causing him to fall out of the saddle. The Shogun gave Kira a very brief, so brief that a regular man would have missed it, disdainful look. Whilst Oishi and Lord Asano by their face’s were struggling to keep a respectful composure. One of the other Lord’s outright laughed at Kira as the, ah, that was it, octopus mon-ned mountain lord got up out of the leaves.

As he watched Kira pull wet leaves out of his hair, the Shogun said, “Perhaps Lord Kira indeed, should have been sick today. Then he would have been able to stay in bed, instead of failing to stay on his horse.”

Everyone laughed at that, even Kira, so he supposed that he was to do so as well. Eventually, everyone had left in pursuit of the doe except for Kira and himself.

As the man rode up to him the dark-eyes, again, seemed veiled. Kira hissed, as the horse shied away from himself, “You wanted me to embarrass myself in front of the Shogun.”

Confused, he just bowed and replied, “I assure you, Lord Kira, I did not intend for you to embarrass yourself in front of the Shogun. I did not think that your horse would be frightened of a mere doe. Perhaps you need a new horse for the remainder of your stay, after all this one has gone very far with you and must be tired.”

Of course, the Shogun delivered the deathblow to the doe when they found it struggling to get through a stream. A few of the peasants who had followed them, Ken among them, walked to pick up the doe and bring it with them. Yasu fluttered from on Ken’s shoulder to his own.

This time it was himself and Oishi who were left alone. Oishi dismounted from his brown stallion and said, “You must be tired, take Shuuketsu and go catch up with the others. I want to see if the kirin’s body is still around or if the wolves have gotten at it.”

“Are you sure, Oishi ? Lord Kira does not seem to like me and he may claim that I did something to you and stole Shuuketsu.”

Oishi nodded, “Of all of us, Kai, you have done the most work today and I told you to take him, do so. If you see Chikara tell him you will be showing him how to track the animals, if we make it so that my son truly is your apprentice in tracking then Lord Asano cannot be caught in a lie.”

Shuuketsu was yet another horse that was not scared of him, it was very odd to have so many animals like him so soon. Still, he thanked Oishi and returned to Ako castle and the stables. When he dismounted and led Shuuketsu to his stall, the big, tanned Samurai Basho walked in and asked, “Did something happen to Oishi during the hunt, Kai ?”

“No, he is fine, but he wanted to see if the kirin’s body was still in the woods or if something had started to eat it. Basho have you seen Chikara ? Oishi asked me to tell him something.”

“I think he was going to see how much of the tournament has been set up.”

That made him ask, “What tournament would that be ?”

“The fight to see which of the Clan’s has the best warrior. As no one has said that they killed the kirin, Lord Asano has chosen Yasuno to represent us.”

“Thank you, Basho, I will check for him there after I finish taking care of Shuuketsu.”

It took him a few minutes to do so and then he was off to find Chikara. Instead, he was intercepted by Lord Kira’s concubine.


	9. Kaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaze means 'Wind' and Kazegami - The spirit/god of wind.
> 
> Mori means 'Forest'.
> 
> Sakuya means 'Cherry blossom'

Kai was mere feet from the almost maze-like screens that apparently led into the arena as the white-kimono'd kitsune looked over him. A breeze made the screens rustle softly as he stopped on the gray flagstones in front of Lord Kira's concubine.  
  
Her blue-eye shone eerily, Yasu chirped in fright as she smiled with briefly sharpened teeth, "I am glad to see you are safe, my dear tracker."

Why should she be glad that he was safe ? Had she been a friend of Makoto or was she a friend of his Father's ? Why then would she not have been mentioned ?

The 'woman's nine 'braids' swirled around her as he questioned, "Why should my Lady have worried ? There are no threats in Ako since M-the beast was killed prior to the Shogun's arrival."

"There are things afoot that mere mortals cannot sense, even if they were trained by Daiymo Sojobo Kaze of the Mori Tengu. It will not stop and...,", she moved closer, very much closer, to him as she said his father's name. She kissed him without warning; when she released him he felt weakened, then she finished, "my name is Mizuki.", and he started to fall as she walked away from him into the screens.

Arms wrapped around his waist and steadied him as Basho asked, "Are you sure that **you** are not injured ?"

His gaze was suddenly unfocused and everything sounded very far away. Oishi's concerned voice, "Kai ? Kai ? Basho what happened to him ?"

A distant being's rage echoed inside his mind, it was something near crazed. Some evil thing that could have driven even gentle Makoto to madness. Flashes of that Oni made of dark smoke filled his mind.

Basho's calm anchored him and swept away the Oni's rage as if the bigger man were Kazegami himself, "I don't know Oishi. Could something have happened to him during the hunt ?"

"Kira was alone with Kai for a short while, he may have injured him somehow though I did not see any wounds. I saw Kira's concubine kissing him just barely, perhaps she did something to him."

Finally, he felt strong enough to speak again, "Mizuki, her name is...Mizuki.", then he noticed that they were in the shade of some trees. Not only Oishi, but Basho and Chikara looked down at him.

Chikara wondered as a breeze rustled the branches, "What did you want to tell me, Kai ?"

Yasu fluttered down out of the branches to land on his leg as Father's hawk cried while it circled above. Slowly, he stroked Yasu's beautiful blue feathers and looked back at Chikara, "How much of tracking do you know ?"

Chikara was visibly repressing excitement, "I was learning from the basics from Ichirou...at least, I was until he was killed by those bandits. Can you finish teaching me now ?"

"You are my apprentice are you not, Chikara ?"

"Yes, Master Kai, of course I am."

Repressed the urge to smile until Father's hawk had flown away unblocking the now ragged bits of cloud that covered the sky. With that answered Oishi helped him up, days started passing as he trained Chikara and tournament rounds were won, but more frustratingly to him they passed without a single answer of who killed Makoto. To ease his frustration, he talked much with Basho, Mika, Oishi and Lord Asano.

The conversation with Lord Asano was crystal clear in his mind. He had wandered into a walled area, surrounded by trees in the middle of which was a pond. Sat by the edge of the pond was Lord Asano.

As he was about to back away, "Come here, sit with me, Kai.", echoed through the little courtyard. What else could he do, but obey and sit beside the older man ?

Swimming inside the pond were a few Koi fish and he stared at them in awe as the pale white/silver one seemed to glow in the moonlit pond. Yet another thing that he had only heard of and never seen before.

It startled Kai when the Lord asked, "Have you remembered anything, yet, Kai ?"

Though he was starting to loath having to lie, this time he did not have to, "I have had dreams about a woman who I think is my mother, she keeps trying to warn me of things. It feels as though, even if I could remember her, I would not have many memories of her."

Beside him the white-haired man nodded, "Mika too barely remembers her mother. She was barely three years old when Sakuya disappeared. While I looked for her I also sent Oishi's father to look for her, but neither of us could find her no matter where we looked. I could never bring myself to look for another wife, because to this day I have never loved another as much as I still love Sakuya."

With how sad Lord Asano had suddenly become it was impossible to believe what Father had told him about the man - that Lord Asano would have killed him, or perhaps ordered Oishi to kill him simply for existing. Had Father lied to him about humans ? No, not 'humans', his kind, even though he'd been raised as Tengu as far as he was capable of being, he was still human.

Now, if Kira found out about his being raised by the Tengu then he could see himself being killed, but not Lord Asano the man was far too nice and gentle from what he had seen. Also, it was far too disturbing to think that if he had run away seven years ago, like he had planned, that either Oishi's father or Oishi himself could've killed him for it. That the man he'd started having feelings for could have killed him, or be ordered to kill him was unnerving. 

Still the thought that Mika and Oishi both had their, used to have in Oishi's case, fathers, real fathers that cared more about them than they did testing humans, and he didn't made him bitter, "At least, Mika has you her real father to guide her. I don't think I knew my birth father."

"If you do he must be impossible to please. Yesterday, Oishi said that you were kicked by Yasuno's horse and refused to stop until you had calmed her down. All while she continued to miss you by a hair's breadth."

Of course Father was impossible to please, he had to prove himself as worth more than the ones who abandoned their children, mothers and fathers on the Tengu Forest's edge. Father always told him how lucky he was that they'd rescued him instead of letting him die like everyone else, how it had made him strong.

The first thing he remembered was Father's golden-eyes looking down at him and, "You don't want to be weak do you ?", as the eerily redlit winged, fanged and four-armed, which he would later learn was a slightly altered Buddist Fudou Myo-o or Immovable Protecter statue looked down at him; while pain seared through his scalp like Fudou's purifying fire and he wanted to scream, but that would mean being weak. When it had finished and after a mantra to Fudou, Father had led him to the warm darkness of his sleeping cell where he'd finally cried from the pain before falling asleep.

It was his turn to nod, "Yes, it is true, I feel as though I have had worse wounds. That kick only bruised slightly."

Then Lord Asano wished him a good night and he'd left to sleep. When he woke the next day, he realized that it was the final round of the tournament - today it was Yasuno versus Lord Kira's fighter and...he had a very bad feeling.


	10. Kyofu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyofu means 'Fear'

Kai felt like he'd gotten run over by Atsu and Shiawsena; before being buried in a Mount Fuji landslide by the yamatengu who had killed Shun. Someone was asking, "Kai, Kai ? What do you remember about the fight this morning ?"

What he remembered ? He remembered...pushing the red tent's flap open to check on Chikara and Yasuno. It confused him temporarily to see Yasuno nearly in full armour except for his helmet laid out on the floor while Chikara was crouched over the man his young face panicked.

" **Kai !** Something's wrong with Yasuno, I-I think he's dead."

"Did you see anyone coming or leaving ?"

"I...I think saw some long-bodied, white-furred animal leaving the tent."

"Like a fox ?"

"I...I think that was it."

Carefully, he moved to crouch to on Yasuno's other side, as he saw the man's blank, staring eyes and after putting a hand on Yasuno's chest sensed the evil magic, he knew exactly what was wrong. It was the Shi no jumon; though unlike it's name suggested the spell did not actually cause the person it was placed upon to die - it feigned death by nearly stopping the heart, but as he knew you could still hear and, dimly, feel things, but were otherwise paralyzed until either it wore off, you were released or you were killed.

Happy to calm the younger man, he replied, "No, I promise he is not, Chikara, it's magic. Yasuno may look dead but he will be fine, likely in a few hours or days time, I promise."

It confused him when his words caused more panic, "B-but, Kai we'll forfeit the tournament ! If he doesn't go out to fight Lord Kira's champion Ako will be disgraced ! Someone has to go out there and beat Kira.", just then the fast, deep thrumming beat of the drums echoed through the ground and filled the tent.

The image of the seven foot tall, black-armoured, kyofu-oni or fear demon, 'samurai' filled his mind and he replied, "You would be too small, Chikara, I will go. Help me get Yasuno's armour on."

After the armour was on and he'd picked up the bokken or wooden training sword, he was walking out into the harsh sunlight. For a second, he stopped just before he entered the arena, his pulse pounded as the drums faded and then into the middle of the arena to bow to the black-robed and bald Shogun.

His attention turned to the multi-tiered, red-painted wooden stands and he noticed Ken sat in the commoner section, while Oishi, Lord Asano, Lady Mika and Lord Kira sat in the higher class area. What surprised him was that Oishi had been forced to move aside so that Lord Kira could sit between Lady Mika and Lord Asano. However it did not surprise him that Oishi looked subtly disturbed. Something he wondered was if Oishi would know that it was him who had taken Yasuno's place.

What felt like all of Ako's worried eyes were on him as he turned and faced the giant. When the other turned to him, he kept his eyes on the being's mask embracing the fear as Father and Akirou had taught him as he looked into the kyofu's sulfur-yellow eyes, just a few shades brighter than Father's. Many of Father's missions for him had been killing kyofu, just like this one, even if he couldn't kill this one, now.

Though it wouldn't be visible under his helmet's face mask, he snarled at the samurai as it circled him. This was the time for using the training he'd been honing all his life. By the time it had charged at him and swung its own bokken in a downward arc he'd already darted behind it to slash at its back.

As it turned it tried anticipating where he would be, he'd already changed his direction to its other side and swept his bokken into its legs. Something happened then, his sight went dark, no matter how many times he blinked it wouldn't go away, more magic...and Mizuki had said she worried about him - what lies.

Was this why Mizuki had kissed him earlier this week ? So that he would be more susceptible to her magic ? Still, thanks to Father and Akirou's training it would not be a problem, since he'd had to learn to fight in the dark against Akirou, Akirou was one of Father's most accomplished swordsmen.

The fight went on for a while as he listened for the sound of the black armoured samurai's bokken moving through the air; whenever he got back to the Tengu Forest, he would make sure to thank Akirou.

Thocks and thuds as himself and the kyofu were slashing, thrusting and dodging with neither of them giving much ground, but with himself having an edge. His edge lasted until he was distracted by the harsh screech of a bird and before he could block the blow, the kyofu took a hand off its bokken, knocked his own bokken aside and slammed its palm into his chest.

A crunching sound as the blow sent him flying through the air before he crashed, winded, into the gray flagstones. His bokken went skidding across the stones as he released the sword in surprise, from the sound it just made the kyofu had dented his armour.

As he heard the other samurai approaching, "Stop.", echoed through the air.

Was the Shogun about to declare a tie ? What was happening ?

Shogun Tokugawa continued, "Since you are equally skilled with the bokken, we shall see who is better with true weapons."

Slowly, he got up as he heard two people approaching, as guessed he would, he got a katana and the koyfu got an odachi, or an enormous hooked field sword, that was about its own height. Now, he wished as he had finally started to get tired, that he could have used his own katana because this one, made without magic, would be useless against the kyofu's magical armour which was the only thing anchoring it in this world.

Perhaps this was the time to empty his mind and open the Path of the Yokai; the Path was what allowed himself and others to learn magic. It was also a place between the human and spirit worlds that allowed instant travel over to him, at least, since humans weren't made for long travel on the Path, short distances. No, it would just drain his energy before the fear and adrenaline would stop.

This time, it was the kyofu who struck the first blow as with his energy finally starting to wan the odachi slammed into his chest, slicing into the armour. Annoyed, he thrust the katana at the other's chest, of course, it glanced off without damage. He moved back, pulling the odachi out of his armour. Mentally, he felt the kyofu laughing at him as he blocked a slice and the force of the blow sent a numbing shockwave through his arms.

Snarled as he pushed back against the bigger blade, and heard most of the crowd gasp in surprise as the katana snapped in half. Either he was using too much force where others could see it or he'd been close to using its own blade to damage its armour and it'd been trying to stop him. Gods, how he wanted to jump up and thrust the jagged end of the blade into those angry yellow-eyes, if only it would kill the demon like he wished it would.

He refused to give up as he dropped the now useless hilt, grabbed the odachi's blade and pulled it out of the kyofu's grip. Though it truly wasn't that heavy to him, he pretended to stagger back before purposely dropping it, so he could pick it up the right way, leveling it at the kyofu. If it could have the demon would have narrowed its eyes and glared at him.

Then it did something he didn't expect, it spoke...aloud, kyofu almost never spoke aloud. Its voice made him flinch, it was as cold and sharp as frozen branches, "Shogun Tokugawa, Lord Asano and Ako are cheating. This samurai is not who I am supposed to fight, I have watched him and this is not he."

At those words, for a second his heart froze in his chest before it beat again, the spell on his vision wore off as the Shogun walked up to them. His limbs shook from exhaustion as he dropped the odachi, then he knelt and waited. It would be the first time in his life that he'd ever been essentially helpless in front a 'mere' human man, but it would not be the last.

Tokugawa demanded, "Take off your helmet and show your face !"

For a second, he considered killing the Shogun, until he decided that it would cause too much trouble encase some decided to take his punishment out on Oishi, Chikara and Riku. Slowly, he took off the helmet, again gasps of shock, this time because of the disgrace that Ako would undoubtedly face.

Yet, before Tokugawa could say anymore Lord Asano had moved from his spot in the stands to kneel before the Shogun. The white-haired man protested, "My Lord Shogun, I beg of you, do not kill Kai for my deception and disgrace. It was I who suggested that he take Yasuno's place because I knew that he would not be able to beat Lord Kira's champion. Kai protested against my decision to cheat, after which I ordered him to do it."

It took the remnants of his energy not to stare at the older tan-skinned man in shock. Surely, surely this truly meant that humans were better than demons, even his father's monks, as Lord Asano had barely known him for a few months, yet here the man was offering his own life and the honour of Ako at risk for the second time.

He waited with held breath to see what the consequences would be. If it were to be execution, he would not allow them to touch the older man. Because he knew how much everyone in Ako needed Lord Asano - Lady Mika depended on her father to keep her being married away and that even Ken had a passing friendship with the lord because of Ichirou.

Seconds passed excruciatingly before the Shogun spoke, "As you have been loyal not only to myself, but also to my father for many years I will not punish **you** , Lord Asano. The tracker Kai was responsible for the act and **he** will be punished; so that you will not think of cheating again, the rest of your samurai will beat him into unconsciousness."

At those words, he was relieved as it would have been much worse if the Shogun had noticed how his eyes were not the same shape as everyone else's. Now, what would have happened if the Shogun had noticed that he was a Japanese/Dutch half-breed ? The man would likely would have ordered him executed, instead of just beaten or perhaps he would've been sent off to the Dutch Island.

In all his travels, he'd heard rumours of the Island. That it was packed with ships and the people had hair of many colors that if it were not brown, then it was red or even gold. The fact that what little hair he'd gained as a baby was a mixture of black and very dark-blond, that was what had forced Noborou and mother to take him away.

What would everyone think of him if they found out he was a half-breed ? Would they curse at him and cast him out like Father had said seven years ago ? If they knew would Oishi and Basho be approaching him with open glee instead of barely visible reluctance ?

The others had encircled him and blocked off the crowd, besides his friends there were others he'd only talked to in passing. Some of the tanned faces looked openly reluctant to beat a man who supposed had almost no memories.

More seconds passed as he looked up at them and they looked down at him. Oishi finally nodded for his punishment to begin. How they would hate his training which made him capable of withstanding even more pain than a normally trained man or as Akirou put it, "If they cannot torture you to their content then they will get angry and make mistakes, so that you may escape."

Still, the pain overwhelmed the numbness that had taken over his arms. Above him one of the samurai let out an undignified yelp as Father's hawk attacked him. It was also lucky for him that the hawk feather was the Asano mon, and thus the animal of Ako, or else one of them would have killed the hawk.

Eventually, he saw Oishi's exasperated expression when he 'refused' to pass out. Basho who now stood directly over his head murmured, "I'm sorry, Kai, but this is going on far too long.", a fist smashed down on him and everything went black.

Kai fell into a strange dream where a gigantic version of Yasu ate him and Makoto started scolding their friend. Then he was blinking his eyes open to see Mika and Riku kneeling over him, as Mika asked him questions.

Finally, he answered her, as he pushed himself up with a wince, "I remember the whole fight, my lady. May I ask what happened to Yasuno and Chikara ?"

The pale-skinned woman nodded, "Chikara and Yasuno are fine. Yasuno said that...that he had some witchcraft cast upon him. He said that you knew what the spell was. Did you remember something ?"

"Yes, I remembered when that same spell was cast upon myself after my horse Shun, that I had when I was little, was killed. It is quite uncomfortable, but it is not lethal by itself."

Riku looked slightly shocked, but then composed herself, "I will go and tell Oishi and Chikara that you have woken. They will likely want to talk to you tomorrow morning."

He nodded in response as the pale- and tan-skinned women left his room. Makoto's tusk radiated warmth and love while he lay back down, then drifted to sleep as the aches and pains temporarily vanished.


	11. Steam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinsoku - Swift

Kai awoke to Father's stern, golden-eyes looking down at him. Despite his limbs being stiff and the rest of his body being incredibly sore he got up to bow to his father, "Hello, Father."

"Hello, Kai. Have you found out why the Shogun arrived ?"

"I think it is because of some sort of festival, though I can not be sure."

"Have you found out who killed Makoto yet ?"

He slowly stretched and winced as he ran a hand over his hair, Father must have planned this mission for many years so that his hair would be long enough so as not to look out of place. It was the first time he ever entertained the thought that perhaps Father was working with Mizuki to manipulate events.

Painfully, he rubbed the back of his neck and answered, "No, Father, despite my best efforts I have not."

Father's yellow robes swished as the head monk walked around his futon, "Are you sure you are not decieving me to protect these dangerous fools ?"

Then the top of his kimono was pulled askew as Father looked at the gigantic bruise on his chest from the kyofu. Father glared at the bruise and demanded, "Why did Jinsoku say you took that injury for a human ?", for a second, Father's already hawk-like nose seemed to get sharper in his anger.

Jinsoku ? That must be the name of Father's hawk. Why did Father not introduce him before now ? Why must Father think all the humans are dangerous ?

Still, he hoped to placate his father by saying, "Not all of them are terrible, Father ! He was bewitched by a kitsune and I felt that it was only appropriate to help and save Ako from disgrace considering they trust me already. I am hoping that perhaps now, I will be able to get more information from someone."

It seemed to work as seconds later Father used the Path to go back home. Seconds later, there was a knocking on the post beside his door and feeling that it would be Oishi and Chikara he called for them to enter.

As he had thought it was indeed his two new friends who entered. Chikara looked terrified to see the giant darkened bruise. While Oishi, his rather pretty, dark-brown eyes wide, was speechless in shocked horror.

Oishi walked up to him and, unconsciously, opened his palm and placed it against the kyofu's bruise. Now, Oishi's hands weren't exactly small, but the bruise made them look small, indeed. When the karou realized what he'd done, he quickly pulled his hand away.

Chikara whispered, "Are you...okay, Kai ? That looks very painful."

"It is and I'm quite sore from it as well."

Oishi looked down at the floor, "Again, I apologize for my part in your punishment yesterday. The least that Chikara and I can do is help you get to the mushiburo, perhaps that will help with your injuries from Kira's champion and myself."

He was definitely grateful for the two's help as he made himself as presentable as possible and their help getting to the steambath because he would not have been able to complete the trip by himself. Despite the fact that Oishi had helped him get there, he didn't think that Oishi would stay as well, so it surprised him when just Chikara left.

After the proper steps had been followed and both himself and Oishi had entered the bathing area, it surprised him that the sansuke or male attendants of the shallow pools were staring at him. In all his life, he had never been stared at in awe this much at the same time before, and it was only because he had nearly beaten the kyofu. It made him more than a bit uncomfortable, it relieved him when Oishi sent the men over to the women's side of the building.

Slowly, he walked into pool glad to be able to sit down at the far side and relax. Focused on the painting of Mount Fuji on the divider as the real samurai joined him so that he would not be tempted to stare.

Oishi sat beside him and wondered, "Where did you get that pendant, Kai ? I have noticed it a few times...was it a present from someone ?"

Since he had a liking for the handsome man he heard it as if Oishi were jealous; though that was impossible. Even if it were true, if Oishi knew what a dishonourable liar he was, no better than a bandit, though even bandits were honest about stealing, he would be driven from Oishi's sight, if not banned from Ako Castle, for ever.

As his gaze drifted back to his friend, Oishi tilted his head slightly and prompted, "Kai ? Are you sure Basho didn't hit you too hard yesterday ?"

"Ah, I apologize, I was a bit distracted," The smile that accompanied his next words was unconscious, "but yes it was a gift from someone special. S-she was killed a few months ago, still I am glad that I have this to remember her with."

Just then Ken and another older man entered the bathing room, the other old man slid the curtain back shut. Ken entered the pool as he said, "Well, Kai I must say, that was an amazing fight you had yesterday. Especially, considering you were knocked out by Karou Oishi and the other samurai, instead of by the giant like everyone else was."

The old farmer bowed to Oishi as he said the man's title, as did the other older man. It was a few minutes later that himself feeling very much better than before and Oishi said goodbye, then got out to dress and walked out onto the dusty road.

Yasuno was waiting for them, bowed and stated, "Karou Oishi, Lord Kira has asked to talk to you about a matter that the mountain lord says is very urgent."

"Of course, while I attend to it, Yasuno, would you help Kai to make it home ?"

As Yausno replied, "Of course, Karou, it is only proper considering what he did for me.", Oishi with a reluctant, but quick pace, eager to get the encounter over, went to talk to his rival.

He stared after the deceptively graceful chief retainer, it was not that he minded Yasuno's company, but he wished that the other could have stayed.

"Yasuno, do you know what it is that caused Oishi and Kira to dislike each other ?"

They started to walk away from the bathing house as Yasuno took a few minutes before saying, "Yes and it is over a very simple matter too. When they were younger Oishi didn't know what Kira's mon animal was and Kira took offense, they tried to kill each over it."

Well, he hadn't thought it would be something that petty. Still, it was an almost, semi-justifiable excuse, unlike whatever mystery reason it was that made Kira hate him for 'embarrassing' him in front of the Shogun.

"Is it normal for you to try to kill each other over something that small ?"

Yasuno looked a bit embarrassed as they entered the village, "It used to be quite common in Ako, but it is not anymore."

Someone, a boy, ran into his legs before looking up, giving him an awed look and then quickly backing up to bow and apologize. Suddenly the children were swarming around himself and Yasuno, murmuring about, "The giant slayer.", and peering up at him before their mothers came to shoo them away and apologize to him and Yasuno. Eventually, they made their way back to his rooms, where the samurai left him to wonder about Oishi and Kira's talk.


	12. Reason

Kai wondered to himself, what did those children know of the world ? They may have been right about the past, but, not yesterday. That kyofu was very much still alive and it would want revenge since he managed to beat it while blinded.

He sank onto the tatami matted floor and looked up as Yasu landed on his shoulder, that made him wonder who had gotten attacked by Jinsoku. Part of him worried it could have been Oishi, but the chief-retainer hadn't looked injured at all.

Because of the lingered warmth from the bath he drifted into a doze. In the waking dream Mizuki held onto Chikara with her claw-like finger-nails wrapped around his shoulder in the Tengu Forest. Beside him, Oishi roared in anger as some faint sunlight filtered through the trees above and he called something as the samurai rushed the witch.

Mizuki smiled revealing pointed teeth before Oishi's neck snapped by her magic. His own magic flared to life in a flash of red fire, Fudou's fire, that consumed the witch as he rushed to kneel beside Oishi's body. Grey mist flooded the forest and...there was a knock on his door-frame that startled him awake.

Oishi called, "Kai ? May we come in ?"

"Of course, Oishi." With that Oishi slid the door open and he, Riku and Chikara entered. Yasu flew to land on Chikara's shoulder as the younger man slid the door closed while Oishi and Riku joined him on the floor.

When the karou had settled he wondered, "May I ask what Lord Kira wanted, Oishi ?"

Oishi's face took on a stony, but subtly angry look, "Lord Kira said firstly that you stole my horse which I disupted. After that he announced that he wants Lord Asano to have you thrown out of Ako-"

Chikara snarled breaking into Oishi's words, "Why ? What has he done ?"

What other reasons did Lord Kira need then those he already had ? After all, there was his supposed disgrace of the man in front of the Shogun and now beating his champion. Considering that once the man had fought Oishi over his mon, that was ample reason to have him driven from Ako.

The chief retainer glared slightly at his son and continued, "Because he thinks that you must be a demon to have beat his champion so easily. I told him that I would relate his request to Lord Asano, but that it was up to his Lordship to decide."

No he still was not a demon, just as close as he could humanly be. Before going to Ako that fact had made him proud for many years, now however, it just made him feel like an outsider. Because while Oishi had learned tatics with the comparatively gentle guidance of his father, what was he doing ? He was out killing bandits in the forest and crying about it afterwards.

Chikara's brown-eyes blazed with his father's suppressed anger as he sat down, exclaiming, "Lord Asano cannot send Kai away ! Everyone loves him and I haven't seen old Ken that happy since before Ichiro was killed by those bandits. Father you can't let him send Kai away, he doesn't have his memories to find a way home."

Yasu ran her beak through Chikara's hair trying to calm his young friend. Oishi nodded, responding, "I know Chikara, but Lord Kira said that if Kai can beat his champion then he has no need for memories. That he will be able to find a new home easily enough."

Riku spoke next, "He has a home here, he doesn't need a new one already. When is Lord Asano going to make his decision ?"

It still made him smile to be included as part of a true family, but he could not risk the lives of his friends by leaving. If Jinsoku saw him leaving, whether by will or force, without completing the mission Father would likely use some magic to raze Ako to the ground so that Makoto would be avenged no matter what.

He reached up to touch Makoto's tusk answering, "No matter that Lord Kira thinks I am a demon, I feel that it is my fate to be here. Unless the Shogun or Lord Asano orders me to leave then I would stay as I have never had so many friends before."

Chikara smiled at his words and then said, "We should go to visit old Ken, I am sure he would appreciate another visit from you Kai. At the least to make sure you haven't disappeared like a tennin into thin air."

Tennin ? Why would someone call him a heavenly being ? His beating of the kyofu was not that worthy of notice surely ?

Slowly, he nodded before he got up noticing as he did that his muscles had started to stiffen from sitting, so that he must have slept a few hours away in that nightmare. They left his room after he tied on his sword and wakizashi. Once again, in the now darkening twilight the people that they passed stared at him before quickly averting their eyes.

When they got to Ken's house on the field and the old man was told of Lord Kira's request Ken was outraged, "He's an up-start that Kira, he has no business being a lord ! He has no honour, he dares to wear his hair down in the Shogun's presence. Now that you, Kai, have beaten his champion, he will want to get rid of you for disgracing him. There's something in his eyes that I like not and if you are not here, then no one can beat his black samurai."

Oishi's eyes lit and he exclaimed, "If Lord Kira were to get rid of Kai, if he wished then, he could conquer Ako without our being able to stop him ! I must warn Lord Asano of this possiblity immediately.", with those words Oishi got up and strode outside into the now complete darkness.

Ken shook his white-haired head, "I know not what has happened to this world lately. My Ichirou has died, so has my wife. Were that not enough for the Gods, now a kirin that killed villagers and the Shogun have appeared in Ako. All we need is the Amakage to make an appearance."

Those words made him hide his uncomfortableness and he looked about the fire-lit hut. For the first time he noticed the second futon in the far corner, it made him wonder if perhaps he'd had a sibling before he'd been born. Perhaps if ever he found his mother, he would find out if he had siblings as well.

Tengu training had fallen hardest on him as Father and Akirou had no one else to train. What with there being no children being worthy to be amongst the Tengu for many, many years when he had been accepted. It would please him to hope that his mother was alive and not alone, if only it would be so.


	13. Anger

Kai jerked awake by a hand landing lightly on his arm. Restrained himself from the impulse to break that hand’s wrist and opened his eyes to see that Chikara leaned over him with a lantern in hand.

The younger man looked even more panicked then when Yasuno had been under the Shi no jumon. Chikara whispered, “Kai, my father still has not come back. Please, help me look for him.”, the unbound black-hair that fell in his eyes making Oishi’s son look even younger.

Responded with, “You did not have to ask.”, as he got up, tying back his hair and getting dressed before tying on his swords. So, he followed Chikara out of his room and into the cool early morning darkness.

Yasu flew above them with a bit of song that slightly calmed both himself and Chikara. Yasu’s blue feathers glowed in the lantern’s light as she tried to help them by flying low to the ground. As they walked off the dark-wooded porch, across the gravel and the grass, before he scanned the ground for fresh foot-prints.

Worried thoughts flew through his head. What if Kira had learned that Oishi had caught to his plan ? Had Kira sent Mizuki to kill Oishi ? Was Oishi dying and he could do nothing ? Perhaps Father was plotting with Mizuki. Was Aikrou sent to kill Oishi ?

A second later, he sensed the evil magic, then Chikara called, “Father ? Father, come back ! What are you doing ?”

It made him look up to see Oishi disappear through an open door. He and Chikara raced after the chief retainer into the dark-wood floored hallway. Oishi was now running down the hallway with his katana unsheathed. As Chikara’s words had not worked, he tried, “Oishi ? Oishi, is something the matter ?”

Oishi stopped for a moment and then an almost lost sounding, “Kai ?”

Slowly, he approached the dark-kimonoed warrior. When Oishi did not move, he found himself answering, “Yes, I am here, come to me. Tell me, what you are doing ?”

While he said such, he grabbed the top of Oishi’s katana and guided the surprisingly unresisting hand to sheath the sword. The answer came as he looked into Oishi’s dark-brown eyes veiled as they were in dark-magics, just like Yasuno’s had and Kira‘s still were. Though he could not remember the spell’s name as it was a rarely used spell, it was one said to control a person’s mind; to make the person it was cast upon see whatever the caster wished.

The tanned face took on a panicked look and he pinned Oishi’s hands behind his back as the man suddenly lunged forward. He found himself dragged down on top of the other man and started saying part of Fuduo’s purification prayer. Oishi twisted and writhed under him, trying to throw him off, eventually Oishi calmed and he saw an aura like dried-blood dissipate from around Oishi in his mind‘s eye.

A confused murmur left Oishi, “Kai ? Why are you pinning me down ? W-what am I doing near Lord Kira’s chambers ? The last thing I remember is leaving Lord Asano’s chambers and running into…Mizuki.”

He let go of Oishi and got up as he replied, “She put a spell on you, Oishi, like she did Yasuno, as she did me.”

Before he moved to help Oishi, the karou snarled, "When I see her again, she will die !"

Unconsciously, the protest left his lips, "Oishi, no ! She would kill you in a second. You cannot face her and hope to live."

Chikara said quietly, but urgently, “Father, we should leave and you need to rest.”

Before they could move, but a single step down the hallway, Kira was suddenly shouting for his samurai. Chikara, Oishi and himself, after his turning around, rushed towards Kira's room. Oishi and himself both stopped in shock at what they saw - Lord Asano in a white-kimono stood over Kira's occupied futon ready to slice mountain lord's head off. As Chikara skidded into his shoulder, Yasu zipped between himself and Oishi to fly around Lord Asano with a soft song.

Yasu's song seemed to penetrate Mizuki's spell because suddenly the lord of Ako was backing away from Kira. Lord Asano turned to look in disbelief at them. That was seconds before himself, Oishi and Chikara found themselves shoved aside so Kira's samurai could enter.

As he picked himself up and moved to stand beside Lord Asano with Oishi; the, only human, samurai ringed Kira's futon and then the Shogun walked in.

Shogun Tokugawa raised his eyebrows and asked, "What has happened Lord Kira that you felt the need to wake the castle ?"

His fist clenched and Oishi had a murderous look in his eye as the Mizuki walked in. The witch's blue and brown-eyes feigned shock, but beneath it he saw the rage. Rage that he had stopped whatever she had planned for Oishi and Lord Asano. She might have helped him get Makoto's tusk, but she would not help him anymore.

Kira moved from behind the guards. The mountain lord pointed a finger at them and snarled, "Lord Asano was going to kill me. They did nothing to stop him !"

At those words, Tokugawa turned to look at Lord Asano for a second. Then that cold gaze moved to Oishi, himself and Chikara. Silence before the Shogun was saying, "Is this true ?"

They did not have time to answer before Lord Asano bowed. The old lord's white-hair glowed in the lantern's light as he responded, "It is, Shogun."

"You tried to murder him because his champion saw through your trickery ?"

Whatever Lord Asano answered with, whether it was truth or lie, it would not matter. For Mizuki would make of it what she wished. "I-I thought something was attacking..."

Tokugawa held up a hand to stop the old man and replied, "Your mind has much weakened of late, Lord Asano. First it led you to cheat in the tournament and now it has caused this - you have broken sacred law in trying to attack and kill one of your guests. Had you succeeded in killing Lord Kira, perhaps even you would have continued until you reached myself. As such I cannot allow this possibility to continue. Kira have your samurai take Lord Asano to his jail, his fate and that of Ako's honour will become known by myself and my advisors in the days to come."

Kira questioned then, "Shogun Tokugawa, what is to happen to Karou Oishi and the tracker ? I think they belong in jail as well for complying with him. If I had not woken and one of my samurai or Mizuki had come to check on me, they would have died so that Lord Asano would have completed his task."

Mizuki's tails twitched slightly in amusement, he thought that most likely it was Oishi thinking to harm her. The Shogun answered that they would know their fates when Lord Asano's fate was also known. Only his hand on Oishi's shoulder kept the chief retainer from leaping to kill Kira and, undoubtledly, sentencing himself to death. While Lord Asano went to the jail, Yasu flew after the lord as himself, Chikara and Oishi went outside to return to their homes on their own.

He had reached the door of his room and while Chikara had gone ahead, Oishi put a hand on his shoulder. At the light touch, he turned seeing the dawning light in the sky beyond, "Did you need something ?"

Oishi let go of his shoulder as those sleep-deprived, dark-eyes almost pleaded with him. "Kai, you are not truly sworn as one of Lord Asano's samurai. No matter how I wish it was so. I know you said you would not leave, but do you want to die because of Kira ? When you can leave to find your memories and your true master ? Whoever he is, surely your lord would protect you from Kira."

Part of him wanted to tell Oishi the truth. If only because if they were to die what would it matter ? Yet, part of him refused because if they were 'merely' imprisoned. Well, nothing would stop Oishi from killing him for his dishonour. Not that he'd had any honour before. Distantly, he saw Jinsoku silhouetted against a blood-red cloud and knew that the truth would have to wait.

Visible on Oishi's face as he stated, "Even were I to try to find my lord, Oishi, as I know him not from a stranger, I cannot go to him for protection. Like I said earlier Ako is the only place I can and, like, to remember. Ken, Chikara, Riku, Basho, Yasuno and yourself, you my friends are here. I would rather stay here and if I am to die, I would do so beside you, instead of running like a coward. If I run then I will die by Kira's men on a back road and be forgotten. Here, at least, they would know what happened to me. They would not worry if I am to die somewhere without their knowledge.", were quickly masked disbelief, frustration and exasperation.

A low, wordless growl left the karou's throat before Oishi turned to stalk away from him. Why ever should Oishi care enough to tell him to run ? To be a coward was one of the worst dishonours he could remember Noborou telling him of. If he had actually been a samurai it would surely have led to his becoming ronin - a leaderless and untrustworthy exile that was likely to abandon all honour and become a bandit to survive.

Surely, Oishi's jealousy earlier was only in his mind, the man could not truly feel anything for him. Then also the little fact that Oishi was, happily, married for Amaterasu's sake ! Confused and worried about far too many things he entered his room. Only time, the Shogun and the Shogun's assistants would tell Oishi, Lord Asano along with his and, ultimately, Ako's fates.


	14. Fate

Three days had passed since Lord Asano was thrown in jail, even more since Kai was beaten by the samurai. However, he was not nearly so stiff from his injuries as the mornings before. Today his fate would be decided and his gaze moved to Kira. Kira who looked so smug that he wanted to slit the man's throat before he forced his gaze away.

His eyes went to the half-square of people around him - Shogun Tokugawa knelt in front of him on a black pillow, on either side of him were eleven lords. All those lords were glaring at him and he knew why. They thought he was a demon or even worse a half-breed. Five feet across from him was Oishi, while in front of and beside him was Lord Asano. His hearbeat pounded loudly in his ears, they hadn't been permitted to bring their weapons with; so, he let his fingers twitch slightly. Once again, he was helpless in front of the Shogun.

The red and golden walled room's pensive silence was shattered as the Shogun spoke, "Lord Asano by your attempted murder of Lord Kira in your own house, you have brought dishonour to the Asano Clan. To right this we will allow you to commit seppuku and regain your honour. And so that he may regain his own honour - after your death Lord Kira will marry Lady Asano and gain control of Ako. Do you accept this fate as reasonable ?"

Oishi tensed at the word, "Marry.", and he also didn't want to think what Kira would do to Mika. Kira would be able to do anything he wanted to her and no one would be able to stop it...unless they wanted to become ronin. In response, he clenched his hands into fists as anger that there were no other options flooded him.

Lord Asano nodded and half-bowed, saying, "It is reasonable, Shogun Tokugawa and I thank you."

That explained why Lord Kira looked so smug - Mizuki had given Kira his wish, almost. Seppuku was ritual suicide by impaling oneself on his sword, before another would slit the samurai's throat. At the least, Lord Asano would be dead and Kira would control Ako. While Amaterasu knew what would happen to Oishi and himself.

Shogun Tokugawa's gaze moved from Lord Asano over to Oishi. "You, Karou Oishi, for your part in this will submit to be part of Lord Kira's samurai. Do you find this fate reasonable ?"

Oishi shook his head, "No, Shogun Tokugawa, I do not as Lord Kira has lied to you. Samurai Kai and I were not there to keep Lord Kira's samurai at bay; he and I were merely going through the halls and making sure that there were no bandits. Surely the Shogun knows that before he arrived there were many in the area. We wanted to make sure that you would not be harmed if one had slipped through."

"Then Karou Oishi you will be thrown into the deepest prison and left there until your mind changes."

The karou replied as he looked at the dark-wood and white-bamboo tiled floor, "I will be in the prison for the rest of my life in that case, Shogun, because I swear that I will never serve Lord Kira."

When some of the lords shifted to get up, the Shogun gestured them back down. Cold and disgusted brown-eyes moved to himself. Tokugawa openly sneered at him and he was no longer human to them, "Say good-bye to Ako, Half-beast, because for disgracing the honour of the Samurai you go to the Dutch Island today. It will never again return to Japan while it yet lives. If it does return it will be killed and anyone who helps it will also be killed."

Of course, because he was a half-breed, he was not given the option of disputing his fate. He bit the inside of his cheek until it bled, hating the Shogun, because now Oishi wouldn't meet his gaze. As a karou, even one about to be thrown in prison, Oishi was almost forbidden from acknowledging him meaningfully; just like everyone else that he had become friends with. At least, he did not have to suppress the glare because the worst anyone could do now was kill him.

Now that the sentencing was done, Oishi, Lord Asano and himself were dismissed. It should not have surprised him when he was tripped exiting the hall, it did anyway; as the samurai had heard everything. It was an expected hurt that Oishi and Lord Asano wouldn't react, but...Oishi did. While it was not much, Oishi did look back as he gasped when he was kicked in the ribs and one audibly cracked; that rib being the one that Yasuno's horse had kicked a week ago.

Seconds later, he rolled out of the way of a spear-thrust and got up to continue down the gold-lined hallway. Outside the sun was still blindly bright, but it seemed dim as he saw the cart already waiting on the cobble-stoned path. Someone slammed into his side and his breath rushed out, while pain flared when he crashed to the ground.

Black-clothed men, like stage-hands in one of the Noh plays, surrounded him. Once again, he was beaten, but this time his hands were bound with a long rope and he was pulled roughly up-right; that made him repress the pained sounds that wanted to escape and kept his expression firmly blank. The cart that he was tied to, literally like an animal, was made of dark-brown wood and had many steel rings set in its sides.

As the horses drew the cart and himself forward sharply, he refused to be dragged; head held high and shoulders straight he strode after the cart. Instinctively, he dodged the stones that were flung at him by the Shogun's and Kira's men. When he passed Mizuki, she gave him an arrogance and triumph-filled look, her tails twitched slightly in fare-well. Meanwhile Oishi, Chikara, Riku and the others stared after him in utter silence.

He would let himself be taken to the Dutch Island if only so he might hear news of his father. Perhaps he could even meet the man if his father was not already dead, maybe his mother was on the Island as well. If it were horrible he would simply escape and go back to Ako; it could not be that hard after all.


	15. Dutch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilbert means - 'Bright will/future', Snell means - 'Slow'

For days, the guards had forced Kai to walk with few hours rest and even less food. His injuries, at least, the guards had let him heal with herbs. Ever since the first day out from Ako, he had tortured himself with wondering if Lord Asano had committed seppuku already, if Oishi were in prison at that very second. If he had made the right choice in letting himself be taken to the Dutch Island.

Half-conscious he stumbled after the cart down the dusty, grass-lined road towards the mass of ships masts that clustered the dusky horizon. He looked over his shoulder back at the far waterfall that was just barely visible. Now, he truly was leaving Japan, Oishi, Makoto and Father behind, but not forever.

A while later, the plain turned into a sandy shore and a very long, dark-wooded dock appeared surrounded by a bay. On the dock's far end were the massive Dutch ships and the island itself. Mental calm and warmth along with hope radiated from Makoto's tusk.

The cart creaked as it lumbered onto the dock and far lanterns of some kind had been lit near the island. He glared at the strange, bald man in odd pants who looked like a living skeleton that waited for him in the middle of the dock. When one of the men untied his rope, another pushed him at the strange man saying something in the harsh bark of the Dutchmen.

Skeleton-man caught him before laughing and seeming to correct his former captor. He was taken by the arm and then he was moved along towards and through many of the ships.

It surprised him when Skeleton-man said in perfect Japanese, "They didn't treat you well did they ?"

"Why should they as I am half-Dutch ? Until days ago, I had more friends than I did ever before. Now, simply for helping, me Lord Asano will be dead and my friends will be oppressed. Where are you taking me ?"

Strings of lanterns marked the start of the dock's end and there were many white-walled buildings. Skeleton-man responded, "We are going to see the Kapitien, he will decide what to do with you. My name is, ah, you would call me Snell Wilbert. Call me Wilbert, now, who are you, Samurai ?"

As they walked past an iron barrel that was on fire, the two men in white and blue clothes nodded to Wilbert and sneered at him. It made him wonder what position Wilbert held amongst the Dutch to know perfect Japanese and yet he wasn't cast out for it. Simply because he didn't know his human father's name, he replied with his tengu father's, "It is good to meet you, Wilbert, I am Sojobo Kai."

Now, Wilbert led him up a gang-plank onto the deck of a ship, set in the center was a giant metal grate that they passed over and moved to the door. The door had a tiny bit of carving around the edges that was darkened by water as they entered a small room. In front of them was a white-haired and bearded man sat behind a desk. The Kapitien asked something in Dutch. Wilbert answered back with the only thing he recognized being his name and the Kapitien nodded.

Wilbert turned to him, "Kapitien says if you wish to stay then you must show off your fighting skills. If you prove yourself adequate you are welcome to stay…and eventually join the crew if you wish."

It amazed, and pained, him to see how much this old man resembled Lord Asano in helping him. He bowed and asked Wilbert to thank the man for him, which Wilbert did. The bald man took him out of the cabin to some lower chamber in the ship. After which he was given new, Dutch-style clothes to change into. They were odd, but, at least, they were clean. Tomorrow morning he would be given a new sword and test it in a fight, he would miss his actual katana greatly in the months to come.


	16. Fight

Kai rubbed at the rough cotton clothes, only now did he notice what they actually were - a light-blue jacket, white-shirt and brown-pants - before he unsheathed the katana. This katana was similar in weight, but still too light, even worse...it was dull. The blade was also longer than his own. It felt incredibly wrong to hold on to a sword whose soul was not his or, at the very least, not Father's. If it were only humans he would fight it would matter not. However if the Dutchmen caught some demons it could potentially become a problem.

Wilbert had said it was wise not to eat anything the first time in the cage. He had replied that it was not his first fight of the kind and he could handle it. Now, he looked over at Wilbert and the man nodded. So, he walked into the steel cage. Above him was the grate that he and the tattooed dutchman had walked over last night, sunlight slanted down on him as he stopped in the middle of it.

Another man came in and walked around him - twenty years of age, tan-skinned and with dark-red hair - he wielded a short, broad and slightly wavy sword. The man chuckled before saying something that he couldn't understand.

Wilbert growled, "He just insulted your mother." It confused him, why Wilbert would be angry ? Still, after Nobourou's tales of his mother and his own dream it angered him too.

The red-haired man rushed at him thrusting the strange sword at him, he blocked it leading to said sword sliding off his katana. With its differences the katana's tip sliced deeply into the man's forehead. Blood dripped into the man's dark-brown eyes. It made him wonder if Kira's men had beaten Oishi before throwing him into the dungeon. Distracted as he was, he barely parried a rage-induced slash and he dodged to the side scoring a cut along the man's brown-clad right side.

His next slash was just supposed to make a middling deep cut into the back. Instead blood gushed to the sand as the blade went deep enough to sever the spine. Physically hiding it, but mentally horrified he stared at the blade. A spiritual ripple along the blade and the soul inside the blade was laughing, the soul had caused the unintentional death blow. Had this been a murderous ronin's sword before it came to him ? What else would explain the spirit's malicious glee at death. Makoto's tusk warmed and golden energy flowed through his body, his adopted mother's pure spirit caused the blade-spirit to retreat back inside the sword. Before he used it again, it would be best if he purified the blade.

Stunned silence from the crowd before it burst into cheers. Some of the Dutchmen were exclaiming something and gesturing at him. He was sure that he knew what that word would be - half-breed or whatever the Dutch equivalent was. Unconsciously, and not wanting to anger the spirit, he wiped the blood off the blade before sheathing it. Wilbert was suddenly leading him away up onto the ship's softly rocking deck. The clear sky along with water and tree-scented air was further calming to his troubled nerves. His eyes flicked down to the katana before quickly moving away.

Before Wilbert could say anything, Kai blurted, "I did not mean to kill him, Wilbert !"

The man nodded and said, "I can see that. You will become the talk of the Island because of this. Some of them already think that you are what we Dutch call half-bloed. My half-brother by marriage Wilhelm Snell he is Kommandant, Commander, of the ship under Kapitien Reinhardt. He will want to use you to get rid of his enemies by goading them into fighting you."

"Why would he want to do that ? What have they done to him ?"

Wilbert sighed, "They disagree with him about staying here. He wants to leave and they have not yet tired of Japan's beauty. What little we can see before returning to the Island just in case the Japanese actually come here, like yesterday with you. It is ridiculous they think that just the thought of dying is enough to deter those sent here from leaving. They do not come here enough to enforce it and yet the men claim they are honour-bound to stay here. Wilhelm wants to abandon all the half-Japanese/Dutch and leave Japan behind us. Kapitien Reinhardt wants to stay and provide shelter to the outcast like yourself."

A black-haired man came up from below and he noticed Wilbert reaching for hadn't Father called it a...gun ? Wilhelm's dark-eyes moved to him before the half-brothers started talking in Dutch. It nearly turned to violence before the Kapitien came out of his cabin. When Wilhelm saw the Kapitien he barked something then quickly scurried below deck again. The dull roar of the crowd still echoed up from the hold.

Wilbert and Kapitien Reinhardt were obviously talking about him and the man. Eventually, Wilbert turned to him and said, "The Kapitien says not to worry about Adolphus too much as he would have died in a few months from the disease that he had. Also, if you wish I can show you around the Island today and tomorrow as your next fight is only the day after tomorrow. You look as if you could use a drink as well."

While he didn't know what a 'drink' meant to Wilbert and the Dutch he agreed if only to get the image of Adolphus' body out of his mind.


	17. Drunk

Kai blinked through a haze, the bar's wood was so dark with soot from the torches and laterns that it was nearly black. Wilbert tried to put his own giant glass cup down, but it fell to the floor with a crash. When the glass tinkled as someone crushed it made him burst into laughter.

Wilbert shook his head and in the light the man looked like a miniature Gashadokuro. Except he knew that Wilbert wasn't a cannibal skeleton, much less a ninety foot tall one. If he was...then he would've just rode Wilbert into Ako and freed Oishi, after they'd crush whoever killed Makoto. Before they'd go to Edo to kill Mizuki and Kira to free Mika. If he could just remember where his feet were it'd be a great idea. He startled at the dull smack as Wilbert slapped a hand on the wooden counter.

A second later, Wilbert slurred, "There was a woman once, years ago - saved me after I got robbed wandering near some inland forest somewhere. One of finest and smartest women I ever met, either Dutch or Japanese, even though she said she was a prostitute. God, she was gorgeous too. Of course, after that night I had to go back to the Island. I wonder what happened to her sometimes, if I've got a kid out there somewhere. Who knows what happened to that poor kid. Huh, then again there must be so many half-Dutch kids that your Shogun has neither hope nor dream to get rid of them all."

Found his head suddenly resting on his arms as he stared fascinated at the light reflecting off his glass like it was a frozen wave. Triumphantly, he replied, "Ha, children is the one problem that I will never have !" Then he gloomily continued, "Of course, instead Oishi has a son...and a wife."

This time Wilbert's hand slapped his shoulder, "He's one of those what do you call them ? One of your samurai then ?"

His ? The thought made him laugh. Forgive him for sincerely doubting that Oishi would ever want anything of his, much less being one of his samurai. It was so absurd that it was almost unfathomable.

Slowly, he raised his head and staring at the bottles on the shelves before he answered, "Was. Oishi got thrown in prison for life because of refusing to serve Lord Kira. Unless he escapes Ako and Lady Mika are doomed to ruin."

"Who is Lord Kira ?"

Without answering he got up and started toward the door then having misjudged the distance between his first steps crashed into the floor. If he'd been sober it would've been incredibly embarrassing to make it worse when he got up, he, again, misjudged and fell into a round table at which sat four men and knocked over their drinks. They glared at him, swearing at him as one got up and pulled out a gun like Wilbert's, but without all the enameled opulence on the barrel, and pointed it at him.

A dark-blond, but very greying dutchman intervened as Wilbert suddenly stood behind his shoulder and glared at the sitting Dutchmen. The new dutchman took some strange money out of a pouch and threw it on the table after one of the others complained. Before the new man was leading himself and Wilbert out into the fading afternoon sunlight. In the distance, a late fall thunderstorm emerged on the horizon with a brief flash then a boom.

Blurry-eyed as he was, he found himself staring at the dark-blond man...something about him seemed familiar, something about that face. If only he were sober enough to remember what it was.

"My name is Casper. You are the one that Wilbert calls Sojobo Kai ?"

Another dutchman that knew Japanese ? Was it only the Japanese that knew not the foreigners own language ? Yet, somehow the Shogun got away with calling the Dutch uncivilized. Surely half-Japanese/half-Dutch children would be less feared, ridiculed and demeaned if only their fathers could be more easily understood by the other common folk.

He nodded and wondered if it was only the drinks that made the ground sway under his feet or if it was something else. What it could be he could not remember that either, but it was worrisome he was sure.

Suddenly, he was laying on his tiny, rather futon-like bed and Casper was saying, "Get some sleep, Kai." in an oddly gentle tone.

His last thought before he fell asleep was: If only Father could have been more like Ken and Casper. The last sound he distantly heard was a clap of thunder above the ship.


	18. Half

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emi in Japanese means - 'Picture' or 'blessing, favour' combined with 'beautiful'.

Still dizzy from the drinks effects, Kai finished the words and ritual. Seconds later, Fuduo's fire raced along the katana. A ripple of defiance from the blade-spirit, but it wasn't strong enough to withstand and was consumed. There was a knock on the door before Wilbert walked in to ask, "What was that ?" as the fire faded.

"A purification ritual, an evil spirit resided in the blade."

Wilbert's skepticism was palpable. Instead of saying anything the man just nodded and said, "Casper and I find it nice to take a walk the morning after drinking. It clears the mind well."

He sheathed the katana then belted it on, still missing the wakizashi's weight. Slowly, he followed Wilbert out of the cramped room, then out of the ship into the bright sunlight. It made him dizzier and caused his head to ache terribly, slowly he made his way down the plank. Casper met them and he found himself taking a deep breath of the rain freshened air. He, Wilbert and Casper walked along the dock towards the forest. Foot-steps on the dock before a hand grabbed his elbow and jerked him to a stop.

It was the dark-eyed Kommandant Snell, of course. When he turned it was to see Wilhelm looking angry. Wilhelm cursed at him before looking exasperated and turning to curse at Wilbert instead. Annoyed, he pulled himself free before following Casper to the dock's edge. The blond man put an arm around his shoulders as everything swayed, then guided him across the sandy road, onto the grass and toward the dark-wooded forest. The thicker shadows under the trees would help get rid of the ache as Makoto's tusk warmed slightly.

After a short look over his shoulder the greying blond whispered, "He wishes he was the one that Kapitien Reinhardt had sent to retrieve you. As it was Wilbert, now, he can not influence you how he wishes. Were something to happen to the Kapitien...let us say that I would not put it past Wilhelm."

Was every elder that helped him destined for harm or death ?

Thankfully, that thought was cut-off as with a happy chirrup something soft and blue smacked into his face. A blink later and brief fluttering later he recognized it as, "Yasu !" She landed on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek with her beak. The little bird also leaned down to rub her head against the leather-cord trilling at the tusk. It almost seemed to get warmer at the sound before the warmth gently faded.

"You...have a pet bird ?"

As he stroked Yasu's head-feathers he answered, "She is more of a friend than a pet, she has helped me many times over the years. Yasu is one of the friends that I told you of Wilbert." That said as Wilbert approached having dealt with Wilhelm. "I am surprised that they did not kill her, Yasu likely escaped before they could near her. However, I am sure they have confiscated Atsu and the katana that my father gave me as they are still useful."

Casper shook his head and scratched at his grey-shirt. "It is your own weapon they should have allowed you to keep it."

Wilbert explained, "That maybe, but the Shogun is not a reasonable man by our standards. You've seen how many half-Dutch have come here since we arrived over twenty years ago and none have weapons. If they had weapons they would not be afraid and could kill their captors. Sending them here is meant to demoralize them and normally it works very well as most do not know their fathers. Not knowing their fathers leads them to become nameless bastards and less than human from what I, you and everyone else has seen."

They moved into the shade of the trees causing his headache to abate slightly. Wilbert and Casper might have met some of the others, but they could not dream of how horrid the other half-blooded children were treated and raised. Like the one man he had met that had lived hidden deep in a forest. A man who, instead of being sent to the Dutch Island, was nearly burned to death and blinded by his maternal grandfather. It also made him remember how Yasu had helped guide a little girl, who'd had her right ear cut off, home after she had nearly drowned.

Such as it was he added, "That is definitely true, but if they suspect you to have foreign blood it does not matter. My mother and the Samurai Noborou tried to save me from this fate. It worked for a short time before they had to flee with me. Noborou was killed shortly after, but I have always wondered what happened to my mother. I hoped that perhaps she had fled here and that I could find her."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the two Dutchmen exchange looks. Casper reluctantly responded, "They sound as if they were good people. However I have never seen many Japanese or half-Japanese women here at once. The only ones who are here now look far younger than you. One of them is missing an ear."

"Is her name...Emi ? If so I saved her from a kappa which nearly drowned her when she was twelve. That was five years ago."

Wilbert scratched at the tatoos on his right arm before saying, "She is Emi Snell now, Kai. She became Wilhelm's wife two years ago when she arrived here."

Yasu gave a shrill whistle of shock, her close wing brushing against his neck as her wings spread. His shock had gotten rid of his headache except that the ground still swayed under him.

"Can we visit her ?"

"We can. Considering that Kommandant Snell likes us not at the moment I suggest we hunt first so that we have something to dampen his anger. I assume you have not used a gun before ?"

His hand kept smoothing Yasu's feathers as a wind rustled the needle trees. When a half-crushed leaf floated down he caught it with his free hand. Of course he would not want to anger Wilhelm as Emi's chance of harm caused by their actions was high.

So, Kai answered, "I did not even know what one was until yesterday. I would rather that you do the hunting as you will be safer."

A brief smile from Wilbert and, "Very well."

It was a good thing that Wilbert also had a gun as they were far more likely to catch something. The Dutchmen killed a small buck before he began the long process of skinning and harvesting the deer. Thus, carrying some the deer's hide and meat he followed the Dutchmen back toward the Island. He could only hope that Emi would remember and talk to him.

Impulsively, he looked back over his shoulder. For a moment Father stood on the road back toward Ako. Jinsoku, who stood on Father's shoulder as always, gave a piercing cry before Tengu Lord and hawk vanished onto the Path of the Oni. Makoto's revenge was more important than Father's disapproval. Trying to find his family was something Makoto would have wanted him to do, perhaps they would want to help. Unnoticed, the leaf blew away and Kai continued onto the dock.


End file.
